Dylan's Dilemma - Dylan Verse part 13
by Awatere11
Summary: So Dylan had a new friend and it is forming a wege between the boys. Ianto is trying to help without smothering but it is a hard situation when each child has a different version of what happened. Does Dylan still want to be Enzo's friend or has SHE ruined everything? Ianto has to talk softly and be ready to swing a big stick as he tries to let them grow as brothers. ALT VERSE
1. Chapter 1

1

Andy entered the house with a look of concern as the two boys stormed past heading for their respective bedrooms. Schoolbags hanging from his hands were placed on hooks as he looked around for the one who could fix this.

"Ianto?"

"Kitchen" came the reply and he wandered in to find his friend working.

"Hey, there is something going on with the boys but they won't tell me what it is" Andy said as he plucked a piece of carrot form the pile Ianto was cutting, "No speekies."

"Really?" Ianto stopped chopping with a frown, "Doesn't sound good."

"Where's Smidge?"

"Jack has her out back on that bloody hover" Ianto sighed as he placed the knife down, "She likes the red one the best, I see a pink one appearing soon, I swear to the Gods she has him beat."

"Well … she is adorable."

"Yeah" Ianto smiled softly and then sobered, "Right, divide and conquer."

"Not hard, respective bedrooms with polite slams" Andy said as he took the knife, "I'll finish this, ta for starting."

Ianto kissed Andy's cheek and wandered off leaving the young man with a blush and grin of glee, starting to hum as he resumed the preparations. Ianto entered Lorenzo's bedroom first, the one more likely to be upset as Dylan would probably be drawing it out to explain in pictures.

"Hello Munch" Ianto sat on the bed as he watched the little boy sit swinging his legs, not even out of his uniform, "Wanna talk?"

"Dylan has a new friend and didn't sit with me today for break"

"Oh. I see. Maybe his new friend is shy and Dylan didn't want to make him…"

"Her."

"Ah."

"They were holding hands on the library and when I said 'Hi' she giggled and they ran away. Like I smell or something" he was morose now, plucking at his trouser leg.

"Sweetie, maybe he doesn't know what to do and is a little flustered? How do you think Daddy would be if someone was playing with him? Remember the other day when Uncle Owen and him ran off while I was talking to him? I could have been really upset that he ignored me but he was distracted and a bit….dorky. I think maybe Dylan feels bad about it now but it still confused as to how it happened" Ianto tried a different tactic "He hates arguments and wants everyone to be friends."

"Spose so" Lorenzo sighed as he kicked his feet some more.

"Look, get changed and go help your Daddy would you love? Carley has pinched the red hover again and he is too scared to tell her off in case she does that holding her breath thing." Ianto patted his leg, "You know you have a way with her."

"Oh Gods, the red one?"

Lorenzo rolled his gorgeous eyes and Ianto laughed, leaning in to kiss him, "I love you so much I could eat you … Gobbly munchy munch"

Lorenzo laughed, revelling in the nickname Ianto only called him when they were alone and he cuddled him for a moment before going to change and help poor Daddy with the mad thing who was probably driving the Hover back and forth over him by now.

Ianto took a moment to shake himself and then went to Dylan who was doing what he had thought, he was drawing angry red swirls.

"Dyls, are you ready to talk?"

Dylan grunted, looking up and rolling onto his side, "Lorenzo is being an arse. He is so jealous and was like a little puppy following us about."

"So I understand. You and your new friend wanted time alone and he was there" Ianto nodded as he showed that he was seeing things from his side, "You felt weird and sort of put on the spot."

"Exactly" Dylan flopped onto his back, "Why?"

"Why did he do it or why did you feel like that?"

"Yeah"

"Well … Lorenzo was your best friend right? He is scared she is now. Like … you don't love him anymore if you don't want him to share time" Ianto said softly, watching Dylan stall out to consider, so much like his father this one. "You feel weird because you sort of know he is feeling bad and it makes you feel bad because you do love him and do want time with him, just not all of it."

"Yeah, that's right" Dylan said with wonder.

"Dylan, I can't always help you with life, things like this are really hard because this is the time in your life when you start to develop something called networking. You learn how to co-exist with people in class so that in the workplace as a Grup you can get along too, even if you don't like people you have to share space. Sometimes it can be harder when it's a matter of liking people too much and having to make space" Ianto reached out his foot and poked at the child, "Lorenzo is younger remember, his growing into a Grup is not as far along as you. He doesn't understand that you are growing a Grup thing."

"Bother" Dylan muttered, "He is a whole six months. Like…that's almost a year."

Ianto smothered a smile as he watched Dylan rise and pull his shirt down to cover his hips, "I think I better go see if he's OK. Like … I might have felt sad if he wasn't my friend, I need to tell him he still is."

"Well done" Ianto said softly, "Good man."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto watched Dylan approaching Lorenzo in the garden, hoping things would be sorted but then watched Lorenzo's face scowl as he walked away. Damn.

He waited for Dylan to approach and gave him time to sulk before speaking, "He still sore?"

"Yeah."

"Well … your new friend … whats her name?"

"Entrancita" Dylan replied, "Big mouthful so we all call her Ent. Like Ant but bigger."

"Ent. You know…never mind, I was about to go off on a tangent about an ancient race of trees … look. Does Ent know he's your brother and wants to play? Maybe she thinks he is trying to hone in on the two of you, wants to take her from you or you from her? Maybe if you tell her he's your brother and wants to join she will feel better?" Ianto offered and Dylan nodded.

Ianto wondered when patenting had got so hard as he went to Lorenzo next, "Hi love."

"What did HE tell you?"

"That Ent has a really weird name" Ianto answered and Lorenzo snorted. "Look little Munch, maybe if you are less…well … forward. Start by saying hello when you see her, smile a bit and show you want to be friends, don't push. She might be scared you want to take Dylan away. If he is the only friend she has at the school she might spook easy."

"True Tadda, I'd not thought of it that way. She might need some friends" Lorenzo perked up and Ianto hoped like hell he had sorted it as he watched the two boys run to wash their hands for a snack Andy was carrying out.

"Sorted?"

"Hope so" Ianto nodded "Shit."

"Shit?"

Andy turned to see where Ianto was looking and saw Jack lying in the grass with Carley as she sat on his chest and told him off in angry little jibber-jabbers with a finger poking his chest, "Looks like he hid the hovers."

"She's not gonna stand for that" Ianto snorted, "Idiot. He will break in no time, if he doesn't get her anger she will turn on the water works."

"Yeah, hardly ever has to do the holding her breath till she passes out thing with him the soft touch" Andy snorted.

"Says the one who gives in at that stage."

"Look man, it's scary to see a little one go blue" Andy defended and Ianto snorted.

"That piece of chocolate wafting past gets a breath and a please from me everythime... misdirection my friend."

"Traitor" Andy hissed "You …. You bribe her?"

"Redirect" Ianto said in a pompous voice, "I redirect thank you."

They sniggered as Jack rose, looking totally beaten and he wandered off to get her a hover as she waited with tiny hands on hips, most annoyed that it had come to this.

Little beast.

Ianto knew there was coming a time of head butting and he just hoped Jack would show some backbone when it began. Carley needed to learn manners.

..

.

.

.

.

Andy opened the door as Lorenzo pushed past heading for the study and Dylan followed morosely, "He going to tell him."

"You know he is, he is pissed" Andy knelt and placed his hands on Dylan's shoulders, "Give him that. Let him vent, your Taddy will not be angry with you, he knows growing into a Grup is horrible and hard. He will let him vent and then come to see if you are OK. You know he will."

"Yeah" Dylan flopped against Andy who hugged him for a while, "I'm gonna change."

"And then help me whip the chocolate mousse so it can set for a snack." Andy called after him and he was glad to see Dylan picking up his pace.

Ianto listened to Lorenzo's angry tirade that petered out into tears as he flopped around on the sofa in total diva mode.

Damn. It hadn't worked.

"So she said that?"

"Called me a baboon. She said 'baby baboons are not allowed here' and he just stood there like he didn't know me" Lorenzo sniffled, "It hurt."

"And I suppose everyone saw"

"Yeah" Lorenzo hitched his breath and crawled over for comfort, Ianto crooning as he pulled him in for a cuddle.

"Well for what it's worth you are a lovely baboon, I really love your bum even if it's not red and bouncy like a real baboon" he crooned in a baby voice and Lorenzo snorted, then giggled as he saw the silliness of it all, "Would Baboon Arse like nana? Or would you shove it up your bum to give her tomorrow?"

Laughter now as he shoved at Ianto and threw his arms around his neck for a real cuddle.

Taddy always made it better and he was right, calling him a baboon had sounded stupid. It was her they were laughing at, not him right? After all, he was clearly a panther or maybe even an eagle or something majestic.

"Thank you Taddy."

"Any time darling one" Ianto crooned, "You know, Dylan might have stood there because he was scared. He might have been unable to defend you because it was all so weird. He's not used to fights and stuff, he has always known love and kindness, he doesn't know the world as we Hoodlum men do."

Lorenzo likes that Taddy sez they are the same.

At least someone has his back.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Dylan had finished doing the mousse and was placing them in the fridge to set when Ianto entered the kitchen, Andy taking the chance to leave "Just gonna check Carley hasn't got Jack in a little dress doing tea with the teddies or something."

Ianto sat and watched Dylan wipe the bench down.

"It must have felt horrible today, them going on and you just stood there not sure what to do" Ianto said softly.

"It all happened so fast, he came up and she just...went off on one. It was well weird" Dylan sighed as he sat next to Ianto, "I wanted to defend him but I also wanted to defend her. He wouldn't leave, just stood there sort of staring at her."

"Dylan sometimes it doesn't make sense and sometimes the choices we have to make are hard. Sometimes it's not the right answer or the right choice. Sometimes both choices suck but you know you need to make one still." Ianto placed his hand over Dylan's "I know you have such a good heart and don't like anyone hurt. You don't want to hurt her by having to walk away from a friendship and I know you don't want to hurt him because he's your bother. Maybe you need to remember that as your brother he loves you and forgives you. Would she forgive you? Would she? In five years time, who will be your friend still? Who will be there for those future wishes?"

Dylan lifted his head to stare at Ianto, "I will be Dyls. Dad will be. Carley will be. You know deep down Lorenzo will be as he is your brother forever. Will she be? Or will she have moved on. If she wants to be maybe she needs to work on it a little? Why is it up to you to sort things? In the end, maybe you need to choose. Remember that, some days you have to step in that puddle of muddy water or you will never get across the road to the sweet shop"

Dylan nodded and he knew he had a lot to think about, Carley interrupting the silence by running into the kitchen with a high pitched scream, Jack following with his growling monster routine. They both stopped as they looked at Ianto who sighed.

"OK, what are you two up to now?"

"Nothing" Jack said sullenly, his hands clasping behind his back.

"Cookie?" the little one asked with innocent blinking eyes.

Ianto snorted then softened, "Did Daddy say Cookie if you come inside and stop searching the garden for something important?"

"Yesh. Cookie?"

Ianto laughed as he shook his head at Jack, "Yes, sounds like an idea. Let's all have a cookie and then we can watch Daddy light the fire in the big room."

"Yay! Boom!"

"Well, hopefully today he won't boom it today" Ianto rolled his eyes and Dylan grinned, the habit Jack has of turning the gas up so it explodes ever so much and then he always leaps back like it wasn't supposed to happen was becoming a family pastime to watch.

They all wound up in the room watching as Jack squealed, falling back from the explosion of flame and Carley screamed as well, clapping at the show as Jack tuned to look back at Ianto, "Did you see that? Damn near took my eyebrows."

"yes Cariad, an eybrowless Baboon in the making"

Jack considered that not knowing about the school problem and he started to smack his bum as he bounced around the room in a crouch making hooting noises. Carley laughed until she was choking and the boys had joined in.

Finally Dylan reached out to hug Lorenzo, "Sorry Enzo. Things are horrible and I don't know what to do."

"If it was me, if I had a new friend who was like that what would you want me to do?"

"Sorry little bro"

Ianto relaxed as he saw the two starting to work it out together, he really hoped they could without him having to get too involved. They would have a lot of things in their future that needed a moment of reflection and a brother for help.

Next morning Lorenzo begged off school saying he had a tummy ache. Ianto knew Jack would fold within seconds and he did, cuddling the boy and looking at Ianto like their son was about to lose a limb so Ianto agreed to a day at home.

Maybe a day apart would let Dylan see her more clearly, to see how she might react if she didn't have a scapegoat. Seems like she might be a bully in the making.

Besides.

Ianto had an idea to help Lorenzo too.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The hover turned slowly as Ianto descended and Lorenzo looked out the window with surprise as he recognised where they were.

Home.

The engines powered down as Ianto moved to the door, opening it to let the air in and Lorenzo smelt that familiar scent of 'poor' as his old house stood waiting.

"Come on son, time to get some things" Ianto said as he lifted the crates and disappeared out the door. Lorenzo followed and found their neighbours coming out to see what the noise had been.

"Lorenzo!" a woman called with delight, running to scoop him up and look at him, "My goodness, you've put on weight."

"Let us look Zelda!"

Soon people were taking turns to examine him and remark on how healthy he looked, how handsome in the clothing he had on as he stood in the simple jeans and t-shirt with a warm jacket his Taddy had reminded him to grab.

"Where's Carley?" one asked as hands felt his nicely washed hair.

"At home brother. I didn't know if she would get upset seeing the home without their Mama inside. Lorenzo is grown enough to understand there will be sad times ahead. He is having a low day and I thought maybe coming back to where there are strong friends he might feel a bit stronger too" Ianto smiled, "Come on Enzo, we will gather some bits and bobs then maybe we can all have a picnic here at the Hover. I packed some food for everyone."

Ianto led Lorenzo into the house and watched him touch things, remember things and pick up a tea towel to hug as he walked around. Ianto had visited several times to clean and make sure there were no surprises waiting, also to impart food and money to those in the neighbourhood who had meekly approached him. He now knew this house would be protected from looters or squatters.

"We can take whatever you want for your room, next time we can take more. This house will always be here unless you want to sell it when you grow up. No one will touch anything, everyone out there will make sure the place stays safe." Ianto explained, "Come on, let's ….wow. Pretty."

Ianto picked up a little fruit bowl of coloured glass and Lorenzo gasped as he ran to grab it "Mama loved this one. She hid it when Da was mad. It was his Mama's so he never broke it."

"Well, I think it would look lovely on your window sill for your special pebbles and stuff. Imagine the light catching it, your Mama can see it from heaven there" Ianto nodded, placing it in a crate. Soon Lorenzo had gathered some things, not forgetting his sister and they headed out to find a blanket on the ground and some waiting for the picnic with their meagre offerings.

"Wonderful, did you make that pie?" Ianto asked one who smiled as she nodded, "lovely lattice work."

Ianto went into the hover and returned with a large crate that he opened to reveal it was full of food. Three picnics worth and he knew the leftovers would be eaten with delight in these little houses too.

"Brother, you care for us enough" a roughish voice scolded and Lorenzo recognised the man who had stood with a bat that night, defending them next to his now Taddy.

"Don't be silly. The care packages are earned, you look after the house for us" Ianto snorted as he settled and passed Lorenzo a plate, "Bedsides. Hoodlum for life. Share and share alike. Who am I to have wealth and not ensure my clan get remembered."

"The children are still overjoyed with the playground you had built and the food that comes regularly is welcome" the man nodded, "We could not accept this from anyone else but we know you are one of us. This is not charity, you share."

Ianto smiled as he leaned forward to accept a cookie from the man's wife's offered plate, "Hoodlum give some."

"And those that don't duck get some" came the laughing reply.

Ianto watched Lorenzo as he looked around at his old neighbourhood and then started to speak, telling them of the girl who was making him feel small.

"She's not Hoodlum, child" an old woman said softly, "You are. Remember that you have the blood of warriors in you … she thinks you are small, it doesn't make you so. Only your thinking makes you so."

"Well said old mother" Ianto nodded, "I came from here, that building over there…see? The tall one over there? I lived there with me Mam after me Da threw us out. He wanted a new family and we were thrown away like puppies not cute anymore. More fool him, look at me now. Not only have I earned the Jones name and now hold higher rank within both the military and the Jones Empire than he even did, you know the real thing?"

Lorenzo canted his head.

"I can look at him and not feel small. Now, if I were to see him I would make him the small one, I would make him see that I am a better man than he was. Maybe because I am Hoodlum, not a gentle boy raised with lots of money and no hard work. You are hoodlum; this is where you come from. Where I come from and don't forget it" Ianto kissed his head and then patted his back, "We survive because we must."

Lorenzo nodded as he leaned against the warmth of his Taddy.

He was right.

He needed to stop being a baby and be his own person with or without Dylan's help.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Lorenzo dressed himself and stood in front of the mirror for a long time adjusting the pin, the H meaning more than ever as he looked at himself and drew himself up, walking out to greet the day.

Ianto drove them to school and walked them to the door as he always did and this time Lorenzo waited letting Dylan go first then he turned to Ianto. "I love you Taddy."

"And I love you my little Baboon Butt" Ianto answered, the boy's face changing to one of amusement as he remembered Jack prancing about. Taddy was right, it was a dumb and funny thing to call someone and his Taddy leaned over and whispered, "I see a Panther Hoodlum though."

YESSSS

Lorenzo walked to class and chose a seat, the day beginning. All day he did his own thing, held his head high and each break he either chose a quiet spot to be alone or he looked for others with the H in their pin, surprised to find four other Hoodlum children skulking around the school out of place.

He soon had friends who not only shared his dislike of some of their schoolmates, one was even in his class. Grik was funny, potty mouthed and clever. He had watched Lorenzo approaching with surprise, not sure who he was so Lorenzo had remembered the picnic with Taddy and he had spoken real, Hoodlum and fierce, the other boy's face lighting up as he finally saw someone who was not judging his hand-me down uniform.

Ianto came to pick them up and held his breath as he hoped he had helped the little one he already loved dearly and he was rewarded when Lorenzo walked out some distance back from Dylan and his friend, hand in hand with another little boy who was laughing with him.

Dylan turned with surprise at the sound and Ianto was the flash of shock in his face that changed to open jealously. Whoops. Ianto moved quickly to diffuse a Harness-foot-in-mouth moment.

"Dylan this must be your friend, hello I am Ianto Harkness-Jones. Dylan tells me you are exceptionally clever" Ianto held out his hand to the little girl who tore her glare from the other couple to accept it, turning on a wide smile like she was a glamour model. Oh. This is how she gets them. "Wow a Glamoresh. I probably know your father, Berk right? He has a little boy and a girl about the right age that I got into this school. Wow, I've not seen you since you were a larvae."

Dylan looked at Ianto with confusion as Lorenzo came to a halt next to them, "Hi Taddy. This is Grik, he's funny as man. Can he come play at the weekend?"

Ianto released the child's hand and she drew it back as Ianto turned to the two boys "Grik. Good strong name, of course you are welcome. I will need your communication codes to speak to your parentals."

"Cool" the dark skinned child grunted with a Hoodlum sneer that made Ianto smile as he crouched to become their size.

"Yes Grik, it's mad cool" Ianto replied in loose Hoodlum and Grik blinked then leaned forward to examine Ianto, "Yes Grik. I is Hoodlum mans. My mate is freeborn."

"Cool"

"Hoodlum" Ent said with a sniff, "How common."

Ianto waited and was rewarded as Dylan swung to look at her with horror, "Ent. Did you… that's my family. My Taddy and my brother, my sister is too. She can already make Dad cry ya know. My Taddy is the richest man I've ever met, he is Ianto Jones of the Jones Empire. See that Hover over there? The big one on the special spot 'cos it's so important? It's the Jones insignia on the side coz it's Taddy's ride. This is my family."

"Forever" Lorenzo flashed his sharp little teeth at the girl, "We don't judge, you can still come play if ya like. We might be a bit rough but we can do our wrestling away from you if ya like."

She looked Lorenzo up and down, then turned to look at the most expensive Hover in the catalogue, one her own father sighed over and Ianto watched her brain working thing out. This little bug would go places.

"Well, I guess if we don't have to mix" she said and Dylan exploded.

"Stop it. What do you mean mix. You are mixing. This is my Taddy, my lovely kind and wonderful Taddy. He's Hoodlum, what do you think that makes me? Cheddar cheese woman?" Dylan spluttered, "Enzo is me mate, me bro. Grik here is too, he's got the H on his pin, that means he is part of my family too. These are brothers, we are all brothers. You don't have the H, you are just…just…normal. Don't you ever look at a Hoodlum and think you are better coz you are not. Hoodlums built this plant ya know, was built with their blood sweat and tears for the likes of you."

Ianto smiled as he watched the girl reassess, her eyes now moving to him as she frowned.

"You know me Da" she finally said.

"Yes, he works for me in the downtown office" Ianto smiled sweetly, "I'm his boss."

"Goodbye Entrancita I have to go now" Dylan released her hand and stepped away from her, "I have to go home now, come on Enzo mate."

Lorenzo could have crowed, could have poked out his tongue as well but chose to smile serenely as he walked jauntily away with his hand firmly in his brother's. As Ianto rose to follow, Grik glanced at the dower looking girl and whispered, "Maybe you should have sprouted antennae or something to stay cool. I think you blew it little bug."

He walked away with a hum as she snarled and for a moment her mandibles showed, then she slammed her chameleon-mode back into place and stomped inside.

Enzo grinned all the way home as Dylan sat holding his hand and loudly 'Harknessing' his annoyance in his friend for being a douche.

.

.

.

.

OK so the next instalment will be about the little monster. Time Ianto started to train Jack…I mean Carley so these tantrums stop.


	6. Chapter 6

1

"It is almost meal time, afters if you are still hungers" Ianto said as the little girl stood in the kitchen with her hand stretched up, fingers splayed out in the universal "Give me" sign as she employed the biggest eyes possible.

.

.

"You have got to be kidding me" Ianto spurted out before he could stop himself, "I sand no so you wait until I leave the room?"

"She fell and hurt her knee running back for her meal, she was so hungry" Jack defended his bub "She was crying."

.

.

Jack had perfected the praise, had that part down pat but GODS he needed to learn punishment too. Hard to imagine a man capable of leading men into battle and screaming as he ran into a hail of bullets could possibly wilt but there ya go, we all have an Achilles heel and for Jack it was Puppy Dog Eyes and pink taffeta.

Ianto now saw that he had a hard slog ahead of himself.

He had two to train, not just one.

And by the Gods, Jack was probably a tantrummer too.

.

.

Dylan's Sister is now up and running ... all over the place Gods help poor Ianto


End file.
